


abscond

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [7]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen, overprotective!Fuwa is a go, sorry about that, speculations on ep 34, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Calm down, Fuwa-san. They’re not going to hurt her.“Yet?”Naki goes silent at that.He then turns and walks to burn the worry in his veins. “You better fucking hope you’re right.”-Or,Fuwa Isamu finds out that Yaiba Yua is now working with MetsubouJinrai.net.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	abscond

**1.** It's been 26.5 hours since Yaiba Yua so beautifully fist-delivered her resignation notice to that asshole President Amatsu Gai.

It's also been 26 hours since Isamu last _saw_ her.

Not that he's worried; she's more than capable of taking herself, after all. Asserting her freedom the way she did more than proved it.

But when that 26 turned to 48 and _still_ there was no sign of her anywhere--

\--that's when he said _fuck it_ and began his search.

**2.** Amatsu scoffs at him. "You think she's still _here?"_

Warily, Isamu glances at the armed thugs standing guard behind him. "Just making sure," he tells ZAIA’s President. "After all, if you try to hurt her again--"

Here he gestures haphazardly at Amatsu's lip. "--I think we both know what will happen to you."

Amatsu surges to his feet, slams his palms on the tabletop. "You two-- are _tools!_ At my disposal! I can annihilate the both of you _any time_ I wish!"

“Yeah, yeah.” Unbothered, Isamu turns away from him, heads towards the door. "Keep telling yourself that."

_Jackass._

**3.** _Perhaps I can find her for you._

It's at the tip of Isamu's tongue to tell the Humagear in his head _no_ \- except it's been 72 hours since he last spotted Yaiba, and _any_ indication of her whereabouts will be a welcomed development to him by now.

"Fine," he says. "Let's hear it."

Naki pauses.

And Isamu feels the moment they felt-- _something._

_She's with--_

**4.** He's been here before, Isamu thinks, tapping his foot as he waits and waits _and waits_ , and tries _not_ to think horrible things related to MetsubouJinrai.net - and what they could possibly want to do with Yaiba, _of all people._

Yaiba, who had also been their enemy, once upon a time.

It's in his gut to rush in, grab her, and get _the fuck_ out. 

But Naki, sensing his intention, advises him that the best thing to do is _to wait_ for her to step out of the hideout by her own volition. 

For his safety - as well as Yaiba's own. 

_Calm down, Fuwa-san. They’re not going to hurt her._

“Yet?” 

Naki goes silent at that.

He then turns and walks to burn the worry in his veins. “You better fucking hope you’re right.”

**5.** Three hours later, and Isamu hears the sound of one man _laughing_ , and a woman-- 

He steps out of the shadows in time to see Yaiba walking _out_ of the hideaway - with the Humagear Jin shadowing her footsteps.

It’s not easy to say which of them is more surprised at the other’s appearance. 

“--Fuwa?” she says, unknowingly taking a step back. “What are you--”

But Jin moves away from her to walk closer to Isamu, and claps a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Since Vulcan’s here, maybe we can try getting Naki out of his head _now?_ What do you say?” He glances at Yaiba - and smiles.

She visibly takes a deep breath before saying, “Jin--”

Isamu slaps the Humagear’s hand away from him.

“The system... isn’t complete yet,” Yaiba tells Jin, taking his attention again. “If we try it now, I can’t say what the odds of success will be.”

Isamu frowns at her. “What are you--”

She shakes her head at him.

“But--”

“Jin.” Yaiba adopts a softer tone as she adds, “You want Naki out, don’t you? If we do it today and everything goes wrong, you might end up losing them - and we both don’t want that.”

The Humagear looks at her, then at Isamu, then back at her. “Fine,” he says. “Come back tomorrow, okay? You can work more. And we can talk more, too.”

 _“The fuck_ she will--”

Yaiba grabs his arm and pulls. _Hard._

Then she turns to Jin and assures him, “Of course.”

**6.** Their cups of coffee sit untouched.

From her seat, Yaiba picks at the pastry puff she’s ordered. 

Isamu, meanwhile--

“You mean to fucking tell me,” he snarls, stopping his pacing long enough to face her, “that you’re working _with_ MetsubouJinrai.net to get Naki out of my brain?”

She glances at him. “It’s what they asked of me,” Yaiba tells him. “And to be honest, I’ve been thinking of a way to get the chips out of our heads for some time now - especially since, like you said, they’re more decorative than anything else, anyway.”

He turns away - and laughs. “From one enemy to another,” Isamu comments. “You really do affiliate with the wrong people, don’t you?”

“I’m affiliated with _you,”_ she points out, calmly stirring cream into her coffee. “Does _that_ make you one of the ‘wrong people’, too?” 

He pauses. “That’s--”

“Don’t think too much about it,” she says, taking a sip of her drink. “They won’t hurt me. Not until I’ve helped them with Naki - and _you.”_

Isamu sinks at the chair beside hers, pulls her pastry closer - and eats it in one bite.

“It’s the ‘not until’ that worries me,” he admits, refusing to look at her.

“If it’s any consolation,” Yaiba says, after some moments of quiet, _“you’ll_ be there. So if _anything_ goes wrong--”

Here he _looks_ at her.

“No,” she says instead. “No. _Nothing_ will go wrong. I’ll take Naki out of you, Fuwa. Just you wait.”

“Oh, I’ll wait all right,” Isamu says, crossing his arms. “You’ll be operating on _my_ head, after all.” He taps his temple - and smirks.

She smiles slightly at that.

**7.** “Fuwa?”

Yaiba steps closer to him, looking at him like he’s grown another head. _“What_ are you doing here?”

He moves away from the wall he’s had his back against and says, “If you think I’m gonna let you go back to face MetsubouJinrai.net _alone,_ you better think again.”

“But--”

“Besides,” Isamu says, tapping his temple, “it’s what _this one_ wants, too.”

_Thank you._

He shrugs the gratitude off.

She purses her lips. “All right, _fine,"_ Yaiba relents, probably coming to terms with the fact that _nothing_ she says will make him leave. “But control yourself, all right? I don’t want you to upset anything in there.”

“Me?” he asks, feigning surprise. “Upset anything? What, you think I can’t _behave_ myself?”

Yaiba looks like she wants to say something - then bites the response back. 

And says, while quickly walking past him, _“Why_ do I keep associating with the wrong people, anyway?”

"Oi!” he yells, scrambling to rejoin her. “I _heard_ that!”


End file.
